


Porn Challenge Day 8

by MaryJ



Series: 30 Day porn challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryJ/pseuds/MaryJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 day porn challenge - Day 8</p>
<p>8. Dominance/submission</p>
            </blockquote>





	Porn Challenge Day 8

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look! After 4 month I finally have finished and decided to upload day 8! The reason it took me so long is a mixture of things the biggest being the fact I had no idea how to write it and every time I did I got annoyed and deleted it. But here it is…

_8\. Dominance/submission_  
 __

Tony tugged on the lead and Loki fell to his knees in front him. Tony smiled widely.

"Must you do that?" Loki muttered earning a harsh slap.

"Quiet. Only talk when I tell you to." Loki wasn’t sure if this was a good idea but knew it would please his lover and right now that was all he cared about. Another harsh slap brought Loki back from his thoughts.

"Open that filthy mouth of yours silvertongue." Tony growled. Loki did as he was told; Tony pushed his hard dripping cock into his mouth. He began to fuck Loki’s face. He felt Loki moan, so he opened his eyes and saw Loki playing with himself. Tony pulled out of Loki’s mouth then tugged his hair.

"Stop. Don’t touch yourself unless I say so." Tony tugged the lead and pulled Loki up with it. Loki gasped at the shot of pain as the collar dug into his neck.

"Lie on your stomach on the bed." Tony ordered and Loki complied. Tony ran his fingers over Loki arse; he moved his hand away and spanked him hard. He watched Loki tense as every hit. With every slap Loki moaned into the pillow. Tony stopped and pushed his fingers between his cheeks and rubbed his hole. Loki let out a long moan when Tony pushed in two fingers. Loki fisted the sheets as Tony pushed his fingers deeper and scissored them.

"Please…"

"What was that?" Tony smiled.

"I want you."

"Get on your hands and knees then." Tony smirked. Loki followed his orders. Tony moved into a better position and slapped Loki’s arse over and over. He pushed in slowly and watched as Loki’s grip on the sheets tightened. Tony tugged on the lead that was by him causing Loki’s head to jerk back his mouth hung open. Tony pulled out and thrust deeply, Loki moaned as Tony trust harder and faster. As he did so he tugged on the lead, the room was filled with pants and moans.

"Harder…" Loki panted. Tony pulled the lead hard.

"I give the orders." He hissed. Tony dropped the lead and moved his hand round to Loki’s cock. He rubbed his lovers cock. Loki moaned loudly. Tony felt himself coming close to the edge so he pumped Loki faster and tightened his grip. He felt Loki tense. When Loki’s body tensed around his cock he was sent over the edge spilling his seed into Loki, followed quickly by Loki. Tony pulled out.

"Well that was fun." Tony yawned. He watched as Loki went to take the collar off. "Leave it on." Tony smiled.

"I do what I want." Loki smirked.

"Give it here then, its going in the bedside draw."

"Do not expect to use it often." Tony smirked at Loki knowing he would persuade the God sooner or later and he knew how.


End file.
